


Broken Bones

by heyidkyay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken Bones, Concerts, Famous Liam Payne, Famous Niall Horan, Hospitals, M/M, One Direction One Shot, Protective Liam, Teenage One Direction, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: After spending the last couple days holed up in his hotel room, Liam was more than ready to get back out stage. They were currently touring and their next show was in Barcelona, they had been in Spain for nearly five days, three of which Liam had spent going out of his mind. Niall had gone out on one of their scarce free days and had come back with a twisted ankle. Liam had scolded him for being so stupid, especially when they were told that they had to be so careful when performing, but when Niall had looked up at him with teary eyes Liam's words were lost in his throat.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Kudos: 32





	Broken Bones

After spending the last couple days holed up in his hotel room, Liam was more than ready to get back out stage. They were currently touring and their next show was in Barcelona, they had been in Spain for nearly five days, three of which Liam had spent going out of his mind. Niall had gone out on one of their scarce free days and had come back with a twisted ankle. Liam had scolded him for being so stupid, especially when they were told that they had to be so careful when performing, but when Niall had looked up at him with teary eyes Liam's words were lost in his throat.

He spent the rest of their free time, when they had finally got the chance to escape from rehearsals, interviews and screaming fans, looking after the injured boy. Niall had been in quite a bit of pain so Liam kept the boys ankle elevated, gave him his pain medication when needed and practically waited on him hand and foot so that the blonde wouldn't have to move. He had always been the closest to Niall out of all of the boys, he couldn't really help it, he had always felt the urge to protect Niall. The Irish boy always had a way of making him laugh too, he was the best company all round especially when touring, so even though they were cooped up in a hotel room Liam didn't mind wasting his days away with Niall.

When the night of the concert finally arrived all five of the boys were excited, they loved performing and seeing all of their fans, they'd never felt a higher high than being out on stage.

"Li!" Louis called out from the other side of the dressing room, Liam looked over at him from where he was stood grabbing Niall's clothes for tonight. "Can you ask H if he's got my phone? He had it when we left the hotel, I'd move but-" Louis then gestured his head in the direction of Lou, who was currently working on styling his hair, "I'd probably lose a limb!"

Liam chuckled at the boy but he knew that the statement wasn't too far from the truth, Lou was scary when she wanted to be. "Sure mate, just gimme a sec to help Ni, yeah?" Louis grinned and nodded happily over at him before he was hit playfully on the shoulder for moving by the hairdresser looming over his shoulder.

Liam carefully compiled the items of clothing he had taken from the rail over his forearm before heading to where Niall was sat. "Here Ni, I'm just gunna find H and I'll be back, yeah?"

"Yeah alright, thanks Li." Niall smiled brightly and it dazed the older boy for a moment, his stomach swarmed with butterflies and he could only nod slowly at Niall before heading off.

As he exited the dressing room he shook away the thoughts that clouded his mind. That hadn't been the first time he had reacted like that to Niall, over the past couple days it was something that hadn't stopped occurring. On the first day they spent together in the hotel, Niall just had to look at him a certain way and Liam practically melted, he didn't think too much of it, just figured that his soft spot for the blonde had grown and he was just another soul that was more than affected by Niall's charm. The second day Liam had just finished with his usual morning shower only to find the Irish lad eating room service pancakes. Nutella covered his hands and face and the look the younger lad had given him when he had walked in was utterly adorable, Liam couldn't stop the fond smile that spread across his face as he helped clean him up. The third had been a little different, it was earlier that afternoon actually, Niall had needed help stepping in and out of the shower and Liam was happy to be of assistance. Liam had seen all the other lads naked a handful of times, they had to share a small tourbus for months on end so it wasn't an unusual sight, but when he saw Niall he couldn't tear his eyes away. The Irish lad had said nothing about his lingering gaze when they left the bathroom but Liam hadn't been able to stop thinking about it all day.

Liam was broken from his thoughts when he crashed into a slightly taller figure, he backed up and looked up ready to apologise when he spotted the familiar curls he was supposed to have been looking for. "Haz, I'm sorry mate, wasn't looking where I was going."

Harry chuckled before waving him off, "Nah it's alright Li, honestly. You do look a little flustered though, something bothering you?" Liam stared at him, it was like Harry had a radar for when something was wrong, he knew he could trust the curly haired lad but he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it all just yet.

"Uh, yeah just a lot going on but not sure if I've kind of internalised it yet." Liam admitted sheepishly, "Maybe when I have you'd be up for a chat?"

Harry beamed and nodded happily, "Course, whenever you're ready."

Liam smiled softly back at him, thankful to have the taller boy in his life, there was nothing Harry would ever judge you for and the boy always had the best advice. "Thanks mate, I really do appreciate it. I was actually looking for you by the way."

Harry quirked his lip as he raised a brow in his direction and Liam just chuckled lightly, "Yeah Lou said you had his phone, wanted it back but he's with Lou right now."

Harry gave him a look of realisation before laughing lightly as he fished out the blue eyed boys phone from his back trouser pocket, Liam truly wondered how he got anything in them with how tightly they were fitted to his legs. "Here you are." Harry grinned as he passed the device over to Liam.

"Thanks mate, you coming back to the dressing room then?" Liam asked as he gestured a thumb in it's direction.

Harry shook his head lightly, "Not yet, was gunna go find some food with Zee first."

Liam nodded at him before sending him a grin, "Well, I'll see you later then mate." The taller boy rubbed his shoulder then gave him a big smile before he was off in search of their dark haired bandmate.

Liam watched the boy wander off before he hurried back to their dressing room, phone in hand.

"Here you are Tommo." Liam announced as he entered the room and dropped the phone in the older boy's lap. Lou seemed to be finishing up with his hair just as Louis thanked him.

The woman looked up at the two of them and smiled as she placed the hairspray back on the dressing table, "All done Louis!" She beamed before turning to Liam, "You're next, just gotta go grab Lux from outside then I'll be back." Liam smiled at her before she swiftly exited the room.

"Well I'm off to find Haz and Zee, you two have fun!" Louis announced loudly, giving Liam and Niall a large grin before following after Lou. Liam heard Niall chuckle from where he was sat on the sofa behind him and the sound made Liam's mind hazy and his stomach flip. He took a deep breath before turning back to face the blonde, he frowned at the sight.

"You're not dressed yet." Liam stated and Niall cracked a small apologetic smile.

"Yeah, couldn't get up off the sofa and didn't want to ask Lou or Tommo." Niall told him sheepishly, "Plus I'm just gunna stay in my own trousers, these jeans you gave me look too tight for me to get on by myself."

Liam swallowed the lump in his throat when he couldn't stop himself from picturing the sight of the younger lad in the skin tight jeans he often wore when they were up on stage before coughing lightly, "I can help- get you up I mean- if you want." He rushed out and he was pretty sure that Niall could see the blush that now coated his cheeks.

Niall grinned at him before extending out an arm, Liam looked at him, confused for a moment before his eyes widened in realisation and he hurried over to help the blonde. Niall just laughed at him as he took the boys hand in his but when he wrapped his other arm around the smaller lads waist, Niall's laughter ceased and Liam heard the slight stutter in his breath. He grinned victoriously before helping the blonde up off the sofa. "Thanks." Niall said quietly once he was up on his feet, most of his weight shifted on his uninjured leg, his eyes trained on the large arms that still held him close. Liam followed his gaze and made an inhuman noise at the back of his throat before swiftly dropping his hands.

"Um- so you wanna get dressed while I go find the others?" Liam asked to stop an awkward silence from settling over the room.

"Sure." Niall breathed out before a small smile made it's way onto his face. Liam nodded at him stiffly before turning on his heel and leaving the dressing room and his chaotic thoughts behind.

"Alright boys, twenty seconds!" A crew member informed them, all five of the boys gave the man big smiles before they stood safely on the platform.

"You okay?" Liam asked Niall, who was grimacing slightly.

"Huh?" Niall questioned before he waved Liam off, "Oh yeah, I'll be fine just might have to take it easy." Liam narrowed his eyes at the lad, knowing full well that he wasn't being truthful but Liam had no time to question him again because the platform had started to rise.

Liam looked to Niall one last time as Louis greeted the arena, the younger lad flashed him his award winning and Liam left him be.

It was midway through the concert when Liam started to grow more and more concerned. Niall had been sitting down half the time and whenever he did move he would make the most painful expressions and try to style them off with a smile. By the time the next song had ended Louis already had the entire arenas attention so Liam took that as his chance and swiftly made his way over to the left side of the stage where Niall was sat on one of the higher platforms, guitar in hand.

"Ni you're in pain." He stated simply making sure that he had his back turned to the fans. Niall looked like he was about to argue but as he tried to stand to his feet he grimaced and quickly had to return back to where he was perched. Liam gave him a knowing look and the younger boy just huffed out a deep breath.

"Yeah." Niall sighed defeatedly before itching at his eyes with his fists, trying to stop the tears that were forming from falling. Liam didn't know whether to frown or coo, the lad looked so adorable all pouty and sad, but those thoughts quickly left his mind as his worry resurfaced.

Liam hurried over and encased the blonde in a warm hug, squeezing at his shoulders before pulling away. He knew that people were watching them but he couldn't bring himself to care, not when Niall was in this much pain. "Listen to me Ni." Liam spoke softly as he tilted the lads chin up gently so that he could see those bright baby blues. "It'll be alright, okay? You've got me." He reassured, "How bad's the pain? One to ten." He really needed to know if Niall could hold out a while longer or if they needed to end the concert early so that he could be rushed to the hospital.

"It's bad but we can't end it yet." Niall told him stubbornly, "I won't ruin it for them." Liam frowned, his face etched with worry, he wanted Niall to see a doctor as soon as possible but he knew just how headstrong Niall could be.

Liam chewed on his bottom lip, his gaze never leaving the blonde lad, Niall just sat there staring up at him like he was waiting for Liam to make the final call. "Fine." He huffed out, wanting to make sure Niall knew he wasn't entirely happy with the decision, "But you don't move." He added pointedly, narrowing his eyes so that Niall could see just how serious he was being.

"But the sho-" Niall started.

"No, I mean it Ni, you keep putting pressure on your ankle and you could do some proper damage." Liam told him sternly, he was surprised by the firmness in his tone and from the look on Niall's face, the boy had been too. "I'll sit with you, we can sing and wiggle but that's it." Liam sat himself down next to Niall and got comfortable before gently taking Niall's swollen ankle and laying it over his lap. The blonde looked at him with wide eyes, a mixture of confusion, surprise and could he say adoration? "Need to elevate it." Liam explained, feeling the tips of his ears flush.

Niall beamed brightly at him, "Thanks." He breathed out, his voice timid and quiet, nothing like Liam was used to. The two left it be after that and the concert carried on, the other boys gave them confused and worried looks but Liam waved them off. He and Niall sat there for the rest of the shows entirety, laughing, talking and most importantly, not moving.

"Alright someone call Paul!" Liam announced loudly as he slowly made his way down the side of the stage, a familiar blonde perched safely on his back. Niall tightened his arms around Liam's neck when the descended the final step and Liam rubbed at his forearm in hopes to reassure him that they were fine.

Paul must have been standing really close by- which was rather unusual- or someone had practically sprinted across the arena to find him because the man was beside them within seconds. "What's wrong?" Paul puffed out, his breathing rapid, Liam went with the latter.

"Ni's ankle." Liam explained to him as he turned in his spot to present the boys swollen ankle. Paul grimaced at the sight of the purple and blue, Niall whimpered. "He needs to see a doctor, I don't think that it was just a twist." Paul nodded simply before guiding them towards the exit in a hurried manner. He didn't ask Liam if he was staying behind or joining them because it was a given. Liam only hitched the blonde higher up his back before he quickly followed.

Hospitals were places Liam hated, no one had good memories there and the buildings were always so dull and sterile. They made him feel uneasy. So seeing Niall sat in a hospital bed did nothing for their reputation, in fact the sight made Liam hate hospitals even more.

The blonde was drowsy due to the small dose of morphine they were feeding him through an iv to help ease the pain. Liam sat beside him in an uncomfortable blue chair, holding his hand like he'd never let go. He looked down at the large cast that now encased the younger boys ankle, he hadn't even realised how severe the injury had been over the past couple days and felt truly horrible- he couldn't even begin to comprehend how much pain Niall had been in. The doctors told them that he had made a clean break which was pretty common in ankle injuries and that it would heal over the next four to eight weeks, that also meant that Niall had to be really careful not to injure his ankle any further or it could result in permanent damage.

Liam had got Paul to text the rest of the boys almost as soon as they arrived, they had all been really worried apparently, especially when the two of them had disappeared so quickly. The lads had let Liam know they'd be sending all their love and that they were waiting for them back at the hotel.

"Li?" Niall called out groggily, Liam snapped his head up in the voice's direction before standing to his feet, never letting go of the lads hand.

"You okay?" Liam asked him quietly, worry lacing his tone but it eased the moment the younger boy smiled up at him.

"Yeah." Niall hummed as he blinked a couple times, "All good, no pain."

Liam breathed out a sigh of relief, thankful for the fact that Niall was going to be okay. He didn't say anything in reply, just let his thumb run over the pulse point in Niall's wrist before bringing it to his lips and pressing a faint kiss to the skin.

Niall chuckled quietly before bringing his and Liam's hand up to where he laid them to rest on his chest, allowing Liam to feel the race of his heartbeat. "Thank you." He smiled, "For always being there."

"Always." Liam beamed as he gazed down into the boys blue eyes, "I'll always be here."


End file.
